criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebbles on the Beach
|succeededby = Party Till One Drops }} Pebbles on the Beach is a case featured in Criminal Case as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Bayside Avenue district of Rosenoque. Plot The player arrived in the airport of Bayside Avenue, Rosenoque to meet their first partner, Detective Major Lucas. When the two detectives got to the Flaming Eagle police station, they were welcomed by Chief Thomas Ernest, who told Major to take the player out for a day at the beach. However the two detectives were encountered by a scream from the nearby lifeguard hut where a man was saying that he had discovered a body. The victim was a lifeguard named Limbani Bongani, who was stabbed in the heart. Coroner Ethan September deduced the victim was attacked and they scuffled before the victim's downfall. The murder weapon, a lifeguard's knife was also found in the body. Soon a shark was reported at the beach where the victim was working at. The suspects was soon listed, the first being a fellow lifeguard and the one who discovered the body, Scott Lelney, who had a love interest in the victim. A party planned at the area where the victim worked was revealed to be run by a party planner named Kyle Kingston, who blamed the victim for getting viciously drunk at his parties. Shark expert Benjamin Grayson was jealous of the victim as the victim took all the credit for saving lives from shark attacks. Soon the victim's girlfriend Kat McKenzie blamed Scott for her boyfriend's death despite having a heated argument with the victim the night previously. Surfer Sandy Bonneface accused the victim of giving him false information, resulting in the former's near death with a shark. Soon the killer was incriminated to be surfer Sandy Bonneface. Upon arrest, Sandy refused all the evidence until Major drilled down on him, making him confess guilty to the murder. He soon told the detectives that his motive was simply because he was jealous of the victim. He had loved Kat for years before, and when he found out that she was dating the victim, it made him snap into killing him. Sandy was sent to court where the Judge Brighton sentenced Sandy to 20 years in prison without parole. In the aftermath, Leigh Tempest and Jordan Brown offered to help out the player in checking on the beach once more. When they found camera footage of Kat and Scott arguing, they hurried to find them. There, they noticed something off with Kat and decided to send her to the team's profiler Adelina Delora for a psychological examination. Adelina said that she wouldn't cooperate and repeated the words, "The party must go on." Suspicious, they went to the beach's tiki bar where they found a party flyer in her purse. When they asked Kyle if he knew about it, he claimed that he didn't know much about the parties as they took place in underground clubs and expensive lofts. After helping out Scott retrieve his favourite memorable picture with the victim, the detectives reported to the Chief, who then took their evidence and reports and dismissed them all for the day, as there would be further crime needed to be solved in the city. Summary Victim *'Limbani Bongani' (found dead inside the lifeguard hut, stabbed in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Lifeguard's Knife' Killer *'Sandy Bonneface' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect drinks champagne Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect drinks champagne Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect plays the guitar Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect drinks champagne Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect drinks champagne Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer is a man. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lifeguard Hut. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Knife; Victim Identified: Limbani Borgani; New Suspect: Scott Lelney) *Talk to Scott Lelney about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Beach Tiki Bar) *Investigate Beach Tiki Bar. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Case) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Brochure Restored) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Note to Victim Revealed; New Suspect: Kyle Kingston) *Ask Kyle Kingston about the brochure he gave to the victim. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case Unlocked, New Lab Sample: Harpoon) *Analyze Harpoon. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Benjamin Grayson) *Ask Benjamin Grayson if he knew the victim. *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon: Lifeguard's Knife; Attribute: The killer plays the guitar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bayside Beach. (Clues: Shattered Locket, Lifeguard Visor, Shredded Poster) *Examine Shattered Locket. (Result: Kat McKenzie Identified; New Suspect: Kat McKenzie) *Ask Kat McKenzie about the victim's locket with her photo inside. (Attribute: Kat eats hot dogs and plays the guitar) *Examine Shredded Poster. (Result: Surfer's Poster; New Suspect: Sandy Bonneface) *Ask Sandy Bonneface about the poster found near the victim's hut. (Attribute: Sandy eats hot dogs and plays the guitar) *Examine Lifeguard Visor. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne; New Scene: Bar Shelves) *Investigate Bar Shelves. (Clues: Cryptex, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Threat on Photo Restored) *Interrogate Kyle about the threat he wrote on the photo of the victim being drunk. (Attribute: Kyle eats hot dogs and plays the guitar) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Cryptex Unlocked Numbers) *Analyze Unknown Numbers. (12:00:00) *Talk to Benjamin Grayson about the newspaper threat. (Attribute: Benjamin eats hot dogs and plays the guitar) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Kat McKenzie about accusing Scott Lelney for the murder. (Attribute: Kat drinks champagne; Sandy drinks champagne, Kyle drinks champagne) *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Chewed-Up Surfboard, Locked Phone) *Examine Chewed-Up Surfboard. (Result: Sandy's Surfing Insignia Identified) *Talk to Sandy Bonneface about his chewed-up surfboard. (Attribute: Sandy plays the guitar and eats hot dogs) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Scott Lelney about his love interest for the victim. (Attribute: Scott drinks champagne and eats hot dogs) *Investigate Medical Supply Table. (Clues: Box of Medical Supplies, Bloody Rock; All tasks completed first) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Victim's Name Tag) *Analyze Name Tag. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Better to Forget... (1/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (1/7) *Investigate Bayside Beach. (Clue: Camera) *Examine Camera. (Result: Footage of Kat) *Check on Kat and see what's going on with her. (New Lab Sample: Kat's Brain Scan) *Analyze Kat's Brain Scan. (9:00:00) *Ask Sandy Bonneface why Kat was mentioning his name. *Investigate Beach Tiki Bar. (Clue: Kat's Purse) *Examine Kat's Purse. (Result: Party Ticket) *Ask Kyle Kingston if he knows anything about the upcoming party. (Reward: Burger) *See Scott about what he wants. (Prerequisite: Kat Interrogated) *Investigate Lifeguard's Hut. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Scott's Photo) *Analyze Scott's Photo. (06:00:00) *Return the victim's photo to Scott. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Update Chief Thomas Ernest on the latest intel collected. (Reward: FEPD Badge; All tasks must be done first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "not be the only pebble on the beach," meaning to be only one of many other excellent or more suitable people, things, opportunities, or possibilities in the world that one may find. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue